me and yugi
by Valenntine2000
Summary: I mashed me and yugi's lives together and i needed to blab about it. be nice and this is a sad tale.
1. Chapter 1

Me:o.k well i need to blab and i thought this might work. it is a combo of my life and yugi's. Please be gentle and i just did this cuase i couldnt sleep.

Yami: If you say anything mean to val about this you are dead. Plus she owns her life, but kazuki takahashi owns yugioh and some of the plot/characters.

Bakura:pay attention and you might learn something people. Plus she doesn't have to be this kind and tell, but i say she should.

yugi: please do not make fun of my life either and be nice.

Ryou:thanks those who listen and i will thank each of you personally!

* * *

On a stormy day in domino city there was a boy. His name was yugi and he was born this day. He was born on june 4, 1997. He had spiky, tri-colored hair. His hair had blond fore-locks violet/crimson edges going into black. He had amythest eyes and he had ab as his blood he grew up his parents left him in the care of his grandfather, Sugoroku. As he grew up he also got excluded and bullied more.

* * *

Kindergarden day 1

* * *

Yugi entered the room and was about to go off when he noticed his grandfather start to leave. He ran over and he clung onto him saying, "please don't leave!" His grandfather sighed and said, "but little yugi i have to work." Yugi then noticed the female beside them and grew scared. Yugi then held on tighteer and said, "but i scared!" The female or now known as the teacher said, "your as stiff as a tree. you wont budge. uh, has this happened before?" Sugoroko said, "i havent left him ever really." The teachr then said, "oh~." yugi then got off and ran to hide from the teacher. After a while the students mingled, but him. Yugi was left alone hidden from the others and stayed quiet. After a while yugi was found, but by someone much taller and stonger than him. Yugi then was beaten up. the bully saying things like, "cowardice freak!" when his granpa picked him up and asked how was your day?, yugi saind, "it was good" Yugi honestly thought that too. he didnt know anybetter and thought that was normal. After that his grandpa took him to this coffie shop and let him get an item.

* * *

Kindergarden memories: now in 2nd grade

* * *

Yugi was in bed rememboring his first kindergraden. Yes he had 2, but only cause his school sucked.

_Yugi was at school that day and he was on the playground. He had tried to play with a person he knew or anybody but they all turned him down/ignored him. Yugi then started to sing out his problems. He had a sad complicated tune, yet some of the most beautiful lyrics. _

_I take these pills_

_to make me thin _

_i die my hair... and cut my skin _

_i try everything _

_to make them see me_

_but all they see _

_is someone whose not me _

_even when i'm walking on a wire _

_even when i set myself on fire _

_why am i always~ _

_invisible _

_invisible _

ect... Yugi sang the song invisible, by skyler grey. He loved the song and always thought even thought it is sad, it was pretty. Yugi then got called for snack and left the playground area. He made is way to the picnic tables in the cold and sat away from the rest eating. After that his day went on. when back in class they had to say the abc's as a group and yugi sang it. after that yugi was secluded and had to say it, not sing it. he was alone, because of a reason unknown to him. Yugi knew he was diffrent from the rest, but "why was that bad?" he wondered.

* * *

Me:o.k long intro on mainly to get kindergarden one out of the way. plus i forget kindergarden 2, so i will skip to 2nd grade.

Yami:that was chapter one and a part of her life. tell her what you think and be gentle, some of this is hard.

Bakura:plus if you say anything wrong i might just send you to the shadow realm or advise seto on a certain kitten you owns next death. O.K maybe a little extreme, but you get it be nice.

Ryou:she still has nightmres and cries about this so comments are nice too.

Yugi:thanks for listening/reading and please do note that she mashed her and my life, help with the title slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Me:hey, welcome to my next chapter. i hope you enjoy. this will indeed have lots of detail for my memories of over 9 years ago when i was 4 nearly 5.

Yami:hope you enjoy! ^.^ just please do remember not everything is 100% her life. it is slightly meshed with yugi's.

Ryou :well, Val dislcaims the yugioh characters. they are kazuki takahashi's, but the plot is Vals.

* * *

The next week or so pretty much the same thing happened.

so ... Yugi woke up that morning to see he fell asleep in his grandpa's room. he had a t.v running in there and his grandfather snoring away. Yugi always felt safe in that room. Yugi then noticed it was time to go to school. Yugi then got dressed had a full meal and walked to school. Once there he got to his seat and sat down. he listened to the lectures, then when lunch came about he noticed they had peas, mush and something resembling mashed potatoe's. Yugi then decided to not eat anything. He also did nit have a drink seeing as all they had where either vanilla skim milk or nothing. not even water fountains where there. plus you could not talk. Thus yugi sat in silence not eating. after the teadiece lunch, yugi got to go to the church and sat listening. he was always to tired or groggy in to listen to the words. Yugi also had to use the restroom. those where filthy and all in all pretty low quality for a private school.

Yugi then left that and went to art. that day he made a clay cross with a stamp of a horse a four leaf clover and a heart on it. He painted it purple. It was his favorite color. Well it is not now, but it was for the longest time. Yugi then went to his next class fearing it badly. after art was homeroom again. he was once again derated. athough when he lined up for something yugi looked to his bulliten board and saw picture of a baby angel. He thought it was so cute and sweet and pretty he cried happy tears. The teacher saw his tears and said, "yugi why are you crying? is everything fine?" she said it in a fake concerned voice which he realised much later in life. The next class was recess. Yugi then heaed onto the field and sat alone again. He then saw two people in the tres though. They where around his age, one boy and one girl. They where nice and said, "hey wanna play with us?" yugi then said, :i dont know. can i?" The male responded saying, "of course! why wouldn't you?" Yugi then smiled and said, "i dont know why either." they both then smiled and where brought out of it by having the girl ask, "well what do you wanna play? i am Amanda by the way." Yugi then happily said, "hi i'm yugi and i would love to play tag!" ^.^ The boy then said, "cool, i am kyle" they then played tag and yugi had actually had his first friends.

After the day though his grand father picked him up in his wagon and took him home! But on there way they saw a cafe. it was a new one and his grandpa said, "hey yugi, how about i treat your day with one thing from here? huh?" yugi then smiled and happily said, "yes, please." his grandpa then smiled and got him a chocolate muffin.

* * *

Me: Well there you go a happy apet of life, but the next chappie wont be.

Yami: it is not that story is it? Me:it is.


End file.
